1. Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an operation monitoring apparatus and an operation monitoring method for monitoring the operation statuses of plural operation monitoring target apparatus that are connected to the operation monitoring side via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-229870 and No. 2001-325123 disclose techniques in which a monitoring apparatus monitors the operation statuses of plural monitoring target apparatus that are connected to it via a network. The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-229870 discloses a monitoring system in which a monitoring apparatus sends a check signal to each monitoring target apparatus and judges that a monitoring target apparatus is not operating normally if no response to the check signal is received from it. The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-325123 discloses a monitoring system in which each monitoring target apparatus sends an operation confirmation mail to a monitoring apparatus on a regular basis and the monitoring apparatus judges that a monitoring target apparatus is not operating normally if no operation confirmation mail is received from it by a scheduled reception time.